Doves Cry
by The Edge Wolf
Summary: The three remmants have returned. But with someone else. Cloud not only has them to take back to the lifestream, but he's realised something else. And the Turks aren't making anything easier. Cloud x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, its Edge here, just wanted to let you know, that this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy like I enjoyed writing it. **

**I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.**

**Have fun reading - The edge Wolf.**

* * *

_"I love you Cloud, when haven't I?" Her words made him feel strange inside, like something was filling his once empty heart. Her smile added to everything. He said nothing, and kept his mako blue eyes fixed past her, her smile disappeared into a frown of concern, "...Cloud?" She asked worridly, and then a door opened into completely darkness, he looked at it, something about it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Tifa looked around at the door, and started to walk towards it, she looked over her shoulder, a casual smile on her face, and then she was gone._

_"Tifa!" He called after her, not game enough to walk through the door. "Tifa!?" He called again, "See, I'm not fit to help anyone." He muttered, and then, the dark room, became darker as it fell away from the ex SOLDIER. _

"Um... Cloud?" Tifa shook his shoulder softly, trying too wake him from his sleep. He groaned as he rolled over, sleepily wiping my eyes awake. He sat with an ache, his arms pushing him up with a problem. Blue green eyes met with Chocolate brown ones; for only a moment before the guy looked away. He scratched the back of his head, still looking away,

"Tifa..." He started, his voice more quiet then usual. He gazed back at her , as she watched him also, hers seemed to just melt through him. An awkward silence passed, until the barmaid broke it.

"You gonna get up some time today silly." She chuckled softly, and stood up. Standing still for a moment she spoke,

"Breakfast is ready down stairs when you're ready-" She paused and looked over her shoulder happily, "-okay?" He blushed for a moment, why did she have to look like that.

The ex SOLDIER spat the rest of the toothpaste into the bowl, upon looking back up, he watched his reflection in the mirror, before he had a flash back of Zack dying. _A strong arm pulled the blonde to his chest, "You must live both our lives, you are the evidence that I lived." And with that, his arm fell to his side that now lay limp. Raising his head, half running red of the man that he so much cherished. The ran soaked through his hair, a long painful cry ran through his lips into the sky._ He shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind, Zack was gone now, there was no point dwelling on the past.

He sat at the barstool of 7th Heaven, and ate his breakfast, Marlene and Denzel sitting beside each other, swinging their feet as they were far off the ground.

"Hey, Cloud, when will you be home tonight?" Asked Marlene looking up from her drawing. Cloud paused and looked at the young girl,

"Urh, 7 tonight... I think." He watched the little girl smile and continue their drawings, sometimes Cloud wondered if Marlene wanted him at home more then Tifa. Marlene was open to liking him; as she was young, and saw the ex SOLDIER as an older brother or something, unlike Tifa, who he wasn't sure about anymore. She'd showed him her affection once before, back in their home town, but from then on, he was unsure if she felt the same towards him still.

He pushed the chair back,

"Thanks Tifa, better get going got some deliveries to get too." He slid the boxs onto his bike, and turned back to wave goodbye. Tifa looked up,

"Oh, Cloud. Reno called earlier, he said he needed to talk to you. He sounded kinda stressed." Cloud turned around,

"Where are they?"

"Healin', Stay safe Cloud.."

He nodded, and slid onto his bike, before kicking the thing into gear, and riding off into the distance. First stop, Kalm.

Tifa wiped the cup clean, she held it up at eyes height to make sure that it gleamed, and wasn't any smudging or fingerprints on them. She smiled,

"There." She placed it down with all the other clean ones, she hummed softly to herself, keeping herself occupied. The door swung open,

"Welcome to 7th--" She paused as she turned to find Vincent, the mysterious man that was a friend of her,

"Oh, Vincent. How're you?" She asked with a smile. As usual the man said nothing, and walked closer.

"Marlene and Denzel are gone." He stated calmly, the smash of glass hitting the ground echoed through the bar. Tifa covered her mouth, as silent tears ran down her face,

"What'd you mean? They're at school!" She gasped, Vincent looked at Tifa, red eyes gleaming in something that Tifa did not understand,

"C'mon, we better go get them then." She placed the cups down, and went with Vincent. Locking the door swiftly behind her.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter up. I know it's short, but they'll get better; promise x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Edge here, hope that this chapters better, I'm open for any type of Comments. Flames are more then welcome they're good contructive critisism. **

**I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.**

* * *

Marlene pulled hard at Denzel's shirt,

"We shouldn't be here Denzel." She sounded worried. Denzel looked down at the younge girl. He flicked his fringe out of his face,

"We should be fine. And if we get in trouble, Cloud will come save us. He usually does." He smiled re-asurringly at her, and turned back to walking down the shady back alley. Marlene was still clueless to where they were going. _We should be fine, and if we get in trouble, Cloud will save us. He usually does. _That was just that; If they did. If. Was Denzel planning on doing something dangerous.

"Where are we going Denzel?" She tugged at his shirt once more, he sighed, and his shoulders slumped. The two were a couple of years older since the geostigma break out.

"I'm getting some of that Materia stuff that Yuffies obsessed with. I wanted to get it for her for her birthday." She rolled her eyes, she knew better then anyone; including Denzel, that he had a obvious crush on Yuffie. Why else would he put his on life indanger for just anyone's birthday? She sighed too, she guessed she knew what he felt, she had a crush on Denzel too; but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Following on silently the two came to a small stall, stocked to the brim with the shiny stuff that Yuffie so much as drooled over.

"Which are the best?" Denzel asked quickly and bluntly, staring up at the much larger man, covered in grot and grime, and a toothy; greezy smile. The man pointed to the materia that glowed the brightest.

"The white Materia; said to be so powerful as too stop the man himself." Sephiroth was the man the fellow was talking about, as the two could only guess. The man chuckled as Denzel looked at it like he needed it,

"Wayyy, out of your range _kid._ This stuff I spent 30 years looking for." _And I betcha you didn't come across it legally either, meathead. _Denzel thought as he glared at the man.

"Well, if I'm such a kid, I'll just get three of those stealth materia." He mentioned as he opened the pouch filled with gold.

Cloud had finished off his diliveries at Kalm, and decided it would be good to surprize Tifa in getting home earlier, then the usual. Sliding onto the motorbike with ease, the ex SOLDIER pulled out his flip. With the number memorised he pushed in the buttons quickly. Placing the phone to his ear, the sound of the ringing played through. _Hey, welcome to 7th Heaven! Sorry, I can't be here at the moment, but please, leave a message with your name and contacts and I'll get back too you-- _He closed the phone, Tifa must've been out. Cloud looked at the cloudy sky for a moment, heaving a sigh, he revved the engine before speeding off towards Midgar; 7th Heaven - towards Tifa.

He needed to tell her, how he felt ofcourse. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach everytime he heard her voice; that must've meant something right?! Or was the mako just trying to confuse him once more. Tifa had been there as far back as he could remember, and he cherished her for that, he also despised it, was it because of their history that certain feelings were not allowed? Zack didn't think so, Cloud had told him about his dominant feelings of Tifa over friendship, and the 1st class had smiled and told him that he should or Zack might move in. He knew his friend was kidding with the latter... but the former, he was being serious on, did Zack know something that Cloud didn't. He sighed, and concentrated on the road, he could think of Tifa later, and what Zack could've but didn't tell him.

Tifa slammed open the door of Aerith's church, but too her disappointment, no familiar laughing of the boy and younger girl. A stabbing feeling struck itself to her diminishing hope. She turned slowly,

"They're not here." She looked at Vincent.

"We must keep looking then." She nodded, and ran off in another different direction, with the demon carrier gunner following closely behind.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tseng's eye twitched as the pencil tapping on the desk in the conference room almost killed him. Elena had crossed her arms on the desk and lay her head between them, groaning with agony. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"RENO!" Tseng finally yelled, as he glared at the red head. Who dropped the pencil and pointed at himself.

"I wasn't touching it!" He defended himself. Rude sighed, it was so obviously Reno that it hurt trying not too laugh. Elena moved her head so she could see just over her arm.

"I dare you to try it again. Reno." She mentioned quite darkly, glaring darkly at the grinning young man. He picked the pencil up and was about to tap the desk when Tseng stood up, shoving his chair back.

"Reno. Please. Everyone, I have some important issues to address you." That caught their attention. Rude centered his sunnies and looked up. Elena sat up straight, and Reno dropped his pencil, and crossed his arms,

"So tell us yo."

"Kadaj and his crew are back." Silence.

".. And they brough Sephiroth back with them."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.


End file.
